1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, especially to a method and a device for generating diffuse reflection light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light box, light reflection device, and soft light device are often needed in the process of photographing, and in particular in art photographing where the soft light effect is closely associated with the soft light area of the soft light device. The larger the soft light area is, the better the soft light effect is. The types of the soft light device in the prior art and their disadvantages are as follows:
1. Conventional light box, soft light box, soft light umbrella, and light reflecting umbrella:
The disadvantages include: the installation and the disassembly are quite troublesome; the use in the open air or under the situation of frequent movement is time-consuming and laborious; certain skill is especially required for installation of a soft light box; the entire device is heavy, difficult for handholding and very inconvenient in movement; therefore, conventional devices are suitable for indoor use and use at a fixed position; they are extremely inconvenient when being used in open air.
2. Conventional reflector, soft light device with external top light source:
The disadvantages include: small area of the light reflection and soft light material, and inferior soft light effect. Some portable soft light devices hinder the original function of original light source from effecting during the installation and use thereof.
3. Because the reflector of light box, and soft light and light reflection device in the prior art is fixed when being used and does not lead to area change, the equivalent luminescent area thereof cannot be adjusted.